


Holding On

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Established Relationship, Guilt, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe doesn't ever not feel guilty about what they're doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle III for the prompt "guilt". Yes, this was the second story for the same prompt. They lend themselves to the prompt...
> 
> This is entirely a work of fiction.

He shouldn't do this. He knows this with his head _and_ his heart, but still he's here more than willingly, naked, in a bed that belongs to David and his _wife_.

Joe doesn't ever not feel guilty about what they're doing. It's always in the back of his mind even as David does everything in his power to drive every thought away.

David's tongue is tracing lines over his body that feel both cold and hot. His neck, his shoulder, along his clavicle, to his sternum, where David's tongue dips in and Joe gives a breathless little laugh.

It feels good. Nothing feels as good as David on his skin. Not just his tongue, but his broad hands, not small and gentle like Katherine's, but able to draw pleasure from him with minute touches in a way that she hasn't been for a while now.

David's always touching him, reaching out, a tiny bump of his arm when he walks past on the set, a brush of fingers against his hand below the table. And when they're together like this, David's hands explore, like now when they run down Joe's sides very slowly, paving the way for David's progression down his body, holding him down, as if to make sure Joe won't run.

He _has_ run. Several times now he's told David that they have to stop, that it was the last time, that he cannot keep doing this to his wife. But every time he's come back, back to David and his blue eyes and his amazing tongue and his restless hands because _this_ is better than the guilt.

David's tongue is on one of his nipples now, drawing circles and then he's sucking it in, and Joe can feel his teeth. He _wants_ to tell him to just do it, to go ahead and mark him as the sinner that he is. But he doesn't because he couldn't face the consequences. So he has to live with the guilt.

David's mouth moves slowly to the other side, giving the other nipple the same attention. Joe moves one hand into David's hair. David's hands are at his hips now, slowly moving towards their goal. Joe moves his legs further apart, giving David the space to do everything he wants to him.

David lets his nipple go and gives it one last lick before moving forward and kissing Joe, the same tongue tracing Joe's lips, which open up as quickly as his legs do when David puts a hand on his thigh. It's a dirty kiss, wet and raw and forbidden. Joe's hand is still firmly in David's hair, pulling him down, because no matter how wrong it is, he _wants_ it.

David grabs Joe's dick, firmly as if he owns it and he does, not that Joe would ever tell him. Because if there is one thing that he can deny David, it's the hope that this can ever be more than a guilty pleasure. He thrusts up into David's hand and David squeezes him and draws back his head, saying, "Easy, cowboy."

Joe laughs, just a bit breathless, and then David quickly moves down his body and licks along his dick. Joe gasps as David takes him in his mouth. He starts fondling Joe's balls while he moves his head up and down in the rhythm Joe likes best.

David's mouth feels like home and Joe almost laughs again because when he's with David he always starts thinking such insane things. David's tongue rubs along his shaft over his head and then the mouth is gone.

But only long enough for David to take a deep breath and give Joe a look that says 'You're mine tonight'. Without thinking Joe lifts his hips in answer and David is there to slip a pillow beneath him. Then his mouth descends on Joe again, balancing his sac on his tongue, before gently sucking on it.

Joe's sensitive there, tensing, but he trusts David and David starts to stroke his dick soothingly. Then he lifts Joe's balls with one hand, the other still moving up and down Joe's hard dick, applying gentle pressure, as David licks from Joe's balls down his perineum until he reaches his goal.

Joe whispers his name when David's tongue runs over his hole and then pushes in.

Joe pulls his knees up and David uses his hands to give himself better access to Joe's ass. Joe groans as David darts his tongue in and out, going as deep as he can and then just firmly stroking around the edge of his hole with the tip.

It's heaven and hell and David's tongue is burning. He can feel it not just inside him, but every place on his body that it's ever been and he doesn't believe that there is a place left that David hasn't licked yet.

Joe starts to squirm beneath David, unable to stop, because as good as this is, he wants more, he wants to be filled by David, fucked, taken. And David knows, always knows, because he pulls away and in just a moment, as if by magic, his hands are slick and one finger is pushing inside Joe.

Joe groans and moves onto the finger, but then David pushes all the way in, moves around a bit and out again, coming back with two. He's blissfully quick now, preparing Joe just enough to take him, so that it won't hurt but that he'll feel it, feel him.

Then the fingers are gone, and between his legs Joe can see David lubing up his hard cock, slowly, looking at Joe because this is for him, always for him.

He guides the head of his cock to Joe's entrance and then he moves forward and Joe holds his breath, because there's only this movement, the feeling of David pushing his way inside Joe. It burns and he knows that he'll still feel it the next day, but this is what he wants.

David knows and doesn't stop, doesn't pause, going on unerringly until he's fully inside Joe, balls against his ass.

Joe releases his breath and starts to pant because now David will start fucking him, he can already feel it. David pulls Joe's calves on his shoulders knowing exactly how and where so that he can thrust in an angle that will make Joe forget where he is, who he is, everything except the lingering guilt and the feeling of that cock in his ass.

The first stroke comes, rough and hard. David doesn't go gentle, he just starts to fuck Joe, going straight for his prostate, hitting the spot over and over again.

Joe starts making noises that he still can't believe he's capable of emitting, even though David reduces him to this point every time that he sets his mind to it.

He thinks of his wife, has to, because he mustn't forget, even though the only thing in his mind is that she can never do this, can never give him the feeling he gets when he is fucked by a man, by _this_ man.

His dick jerks with every thrust and he knows that he won't make it for long, not when David pounds into him like this. The pleasure is so exquisite and sharp and clear that he feels as if a flame burns in his body.

He's consumed by it, by the feeling of David thrusting inside him.

David's thrusts start losing their focus. The he groans Joe's name and moving his hand to Joe's dick, he comes.

Joe feels it, liquid heat deep inside him, and David still keeps thrusting, for Joe, and this and the hand jerking his cock and David filling him is enough.

He comes. David's name is on his lips, but he still tries to hold on to the guilt because he doesn't know what he'll do when he finally accepts this.


End file.
